


broken tape

by ascendedGodhead



Series: edges [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Break Up, Depression, Humanstuck, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Instability, Miscommunication, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Series: edges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	broken tape

Толстовка Дэйва так и лежит у тебя в нижнем ящике комода. Ты не хочешь, чтобы она пахла тобой. Ты не хочешь, чтобы она попадалась тебе на глаза.

Вы с ним не виделись уже семнадцать дней; и ты чувствуешь себя так, как будто в теле не осталось ни одного целого нерва. Ты чувствуешь себя рыбой, которую проткнули крючком, ненадолго вытащив из воды, и дёргают каждый раз, когда она отплывает слишком далеко.

Вода окрашивается кровью.

Ты столько раз прокручивал в голове всё, что предшествовало вашему недорасставанию, что это стало похоже на мантру.

Вот вы ссоритесь в "Примавере", вот ты долго говоришь с Дирком, и тебе больно и ты ничего не понимаешь, но держишь лицо, и Дирк долго и очень обтекаемо говорит о проблемах брата, и он весь - беспокойство и усталость, а ты мечешься между пониманием и злостью и не даёшь им прорываться наружу.

Пока на линии не раздаются гудки в сотый раз, пока ты не слышишь голос Дэйва, и не вспыхиваешь магниевой вспышкой.

А потом у тебя в прихожей стоит букет, ты рассеянно берешь из холодильника пачку молока, открываешь сообщения, улыбаешься, глядя на фотографию рыбы в фас и профиль, а потом.

Ты помнишь его сообщения дословно, хотя извиняющийся Дэйв Страйдер бессвязен ещё более, чем обычный. Чувство вины за каждой буквой почти осязаемо, как и нервное истощение ("извини если получилось не оч осмысленно я спал три часа и это было вчера ну и кажется я отключился когда был в душе то есть не прям заснул а типа

ох блядь о чем я вообще говорю").

Вообще он говорит о том, что ему необходимо побыть в одиночестве.

Ты знаешь, как это переводится.

Ты написал ему блеклое, жалкое, никакое "держись пожалуйста надеюсь ты будешь в порядке", фальшивое, больное, пристрелите его кто-нибудь, хотя бы из сострадания.

А потом сел и зарыдал, хотя до будильника и сборов на работу остались считанные минуты. Тебе, впрочем, их хватило, чтобы первая волна схлынула, чтобы перестало жечь изнутри, перестало стучать в висках "мы расстаёмся он бросает меня я знал что на самом деле не нужен ему я всегда знал".

Потом, правда, немного отпустило: ты перечитал диалог какое-то невозможное число раз и прочитал, что там было написано. Тебе удалось даже втиснуть это в свою картину мира; в конце концов, людям иногда действительно нужно побыть в одиночестве. В конце концов, ты не знаешь, что там случилось, и это явно выбило Дэйва из колеи, и ему нужно время. Дирк - его брат, а их прошлое тебе неведомо; люди не срываются просто так. Ты делаешь глубокий, глубокий вдох, и веришь в это. И надеешься. И всё будет хорошо.

Когда ты звонишь отцу с видео, он отмечает, что ты выглядишь неплохо, и говорит "Так держать".

Ты накачан успокоительным под завязку и только смеешься.

ascend

Ты делаешь ещё один глубокий вдох и думаешь о Дэйве: так погружаются в море, так приходят домой, так находят покой, так находят свет. Ты касаешься пальцами кухонного стола и думаешь о том, как он любит слушать тебя, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Еще то, как ты целуешь его в затылок, и он издает сдавленный вздох. Ты смотришь на пачку яблочного сока в холодильнике. Ты смотришь на его записку, небрежно сделанную на вырванном из блокнота листе. На обратной стороне – угловатый набросок города. На внешней – «купи плз кофе».

И «люблю тебя».

Ты сворачиваешься в комок в спальне, потому что ты не менял белье с момента ссоры, и у тебя есть маленькое место, в котором пахнет спокойно, за окнами меняется пасмурная погода, ливень, солнце, ветер и облачность, мир становится всё больше и больше, ты ходишь на работу, споришь из-за новой задачи, сплетничаешь в закрытой темной переговорке, что-то с кем-то у кулера (тебе хочется кричать), выталкиваешь звуки в воздух, возвращаешься на такси («Выключите музыку, я указал это в комментариях») в единственное место, где ты можешь жить.

Tempus edax rerum.

Дэйв ничего не пишет. Твоей вере не за что держаться, когда ты видишь во входящих ничего, или CG, или CC, или даже TT. Когда ты видишь его комментарии под его же новыми треками. Когда он апдейтит патреон.

То есть, ты рад, конечно, что он справляется со своей жизнью, тебе просто хочется либо быть в ней – либо никак.

CA: каркат

CA: я знаю что сейчас три часа ночи

CA: но мне надо выговориться

CA: я надеюсь что ты спишь

CA: удалю все нахер потом

CG: ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ?

CG: БЛЯДЬ, НУ РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ. В ЛУЧШЕМ ВИДЕ, ЭТО ЖЕ ОЧЕВИДНО, АПЛОДИСМЕНТЫ МНЕ ЗА ДОГАДЛИВОСТЬ.

CG: ВЫГОВАРИВАЙСЯ СКОЛЬКО ХОЧЕШЬ, ОКЕЙ?

CG: ПОЙДУ ЧАЮ ПОКА СДЕЛАЮ.

CA: я сейчас ебанусь кажется

CA: дэйва нет уже

CA: давно

CA: я вчера приехал на работу ткнулся лицом в стекло и понял

CA: выходные

CA: а я даже не знаю что делать

CA: на работе было легче

CA: не могу дома

CG: МДА, КАКОЙ КЛАССИЧЕСКИЙ РАЗВЕСИСТЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ. ДАЙТЕ МНЕ СТРАЙДЕРА, Я ЕМУ ВЪЕБУ.

CA: я думаю об этом чаще чем следует

CG: БЛЯДЬ, ЭРИ, ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ «ЧАЩЕ ЧЕМ СЛЕДУЕТ»? СПАСИБО, ЧТО ТЫ ЕГО НАХУЙ НЕ ПОСЛАЛ ПОСЛЕ ЦИРКА С ДИРКОМ.

CG: ХОТЯ НЕТ, НЕ СПАСИБО. ТЕБЕ ЖЕ БЫЛО БЫ ЛЕГЧЕ.

CG: НЕ ХОЧУ РАЗЪЕБЫВАТЬ ТВОИ НАДЕЖДЫ И МЕЧТЫ, НО ДЭЙВ СТРАЙДЕР – ЕБЛАН.

CG: НЕ МУДАК, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЗЛОНАМЕРЕННОСТИ В НЕМ НЕ НАБЕРЕТСЯ СТОЛЬКО, ПРОСТО ЭГОИСТ ОБОССАННЫЙ.

CA: кар давай не будем сейчас

CA: вот это вот

CG: ОК.

3:11, ты обнимаешь подушку и закрываешь глаза. Когда-нибудь ты устроишься в объятиях Дэйва, как всегда делал, когда тебе было плохо, и будешь рассказывать ему, как жаловался на него Каркату. Дэйв, конечно, будет закатывать глаза и шутить про заговор бывших, и получит локтем под ребра, и он это заслужил, между прочим.

Ты улыбаешься.

Dies irae, dies illa.

Внутренний счётчик однажды клинит менять числа на надписи "Он не пишет мне уже __ дней", и ты вместо тусклой и тупой неотвязной горечи чувствуешь, как кровь начинает вскипать. У него проблемы, у него сложности, у него...да хер знает, что у него на самом деле! А ты не заслужил нормального человеческого обращения, видимо, потому что оно для других людей: для тех, с кем он разговаривает сейчас, для комментаторов, для долбаного разносчика пиццы, но не для тебя, ты же всего лишь был его возлюбленным, любовником, близким человеком.

Если бы ты мог, ты бы отменил эту мысль, раздумал бы ее, запретил бы себе открывать давно запертую дверь.

_Что ты вообще сделал для него, чтобы он был с тобой?_

_Что в тебе такого особенного, чтобы он хотел быть с тобой?_

_Ты был с ним честен, ты был с ним искренен, ты был с ним собой, вот и ответ._

_Ты просто не нужен ему._

Ты пытаешься не слышать собственный внутренний голос. Он смеётся.

_Таким, какой ты есть, ты не нужен никому._

Назло ему ты пишешь Фефери.

Где-то за тысячи километров она спит, потом просыпается, чистит зубы, одевается и наносит на себя лёгкий макияж и тяжёлый солнцезащитный крем, и только потом, в кондиционированной прохладе личного автомобиля отвечает на все сообщения.

Она пишет тебе "на секунду мне снова стало 16 и это УЖАСНО" и "не знаю, что у тебя случилось, но если ты не пьян и ты все это серьезно, то ты должен писать вовсе не мне!".

И она, конечно же, права.

Ты думаешь написать Рокси, но от неё тянется ниточка к Дирку, и это...нервирует.

Да и вообще, почему ты должен кому-то что-то писать, если легче от этого не станет? Твоё мельтешение и _твое судорожное блевание буквами могут оценить те, кому ты выписываешь чек после каждой сессии. Помнишь, когда тебе было 20, ты заплатил человеку, чтобы он просто побыл с тобой?_

Я ничего не платил Дэйву, говоришь ты вслух. Он жил со мной, _ты не дал ему выбора._

Он выбрал быть со мной, говоришь ты громче. Отражение смотрит на тебя с отчаянием. Ты не узнаешь человека в зеркале. Ты продолжаешь говорить.

Неважно, как долго, неважно, почему, это был его выбор, _теперь он сделал другой_ , да, все закончилось плохо, но это жизнь, так случается, это не конец света, это отношения прекратились, не любовь, она никогда не перестает, _она стоит водой в твоих лёгких, ядом в твоей крови, свинцом на сердце_ , но я просто хотел быть с ним, кричишь ты, а он с тобой больше не хочет, прими это.

Когда ты наконец перестаешь плакать, у тебя так болит голова, что ты не можешь пошевелиться.

it costs

Недавно ты обжегся, не справившись с готовкой, и неприятная боль разъедает руку, стоит лишь пошевелить ей.

Ты помнишь шрамы на руках Дэйва. Он никогда не обращал внимания, зато почему-то берег тебя даже тогда, когда дело того не стоило. Что волноваться о крошечных порезах?

О, радость быть живым, думаешь ты, прижимая ноющее место к ледяному бокалу. Твое сердце разбито, ты не можешь толком спать, есть, разогреть себе чертов суп, даже твои мысли не могут просто течь.

У тебя очень болит спина, всё потому, что твой любимый бассейн закрыт, и ты не хочешь в другой с глупым, детским упрямством. 

Ты хочешь свою жизнь обратно, и ты снова смотришь на телефон, слова, ты знаешь, бесплатны, пока не узнаешь им истинную цену, связи у тебя в голове: ты знаешь, что, кому и куда писать, конечно, он первый в списке, ты столько ему писал, тысячи вещей, о том, что чувствовал, знал, переживал, видел, замечал, _море всего, кто угодно бы утонул._

Сколько раз ты уже пробовал.

Остаток вечера ты тихо пьешь в баре в одиночестве. Салют бокалом безупречной блондинке неподалеку от тебя – исчерпывающее количество социальных контактов.

Al agua, a las algas, a la sal

Ты думаешь о том, что хочешь вскрыть себе вены от запястья до локтя и лежать на берегу моря, пока вода будет прибывать, смывая твою кровь, а затем тебя не станет, и может быть, не станет совсем, потому что ты станешь морем, ты всегда хотел стал больше, чем собой, разложиться на соль, и влагу, и блеск воды, и зелень, и черную глубину.

Ты не хочешь вскрывать себе вены, но твое снотворное делает с твоей головой странные вещи.

Однажды ты спишь двадцать часов подряд, и когда ты просыпаешься, на телефоне очень много новых сообщений, и ты ищешь красный цвет.

Его нет.

И ты думаешь, что это, наверное, к лучшему.

Ты сам был бы счастливее без себя.

Voy a hablar de la esperanza

CG: ТЕБЯ КИДАЕТ ИЗ КРАЙНОСТИ В КРАЙНОСТЬ.

CG: ТЫ НЕ ВИНОВАТ ВО ВСЕМ ПРОИСХОДЯЩЕМ С ПЛАНЕТОЙ СО ДНЯ ТВОЕГО ЕБАНОГО РОЖДЕНИЯ.

CG: ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ ТЫ НЕ ВИНОВАТ В ТОМ, ЧТО ДЭЙВА ОДНАЖДЫ УДАРИЛО ПО ГОЛОВЕ, И ТЕПЕРЬ ОН У НАС ЕБЕНЬКИЙ, НО ЛЮБИМ МЫ ЕГО НЕ ЗА ЭТО.

CG: ТОЧНЕЕ, НЕ ЛЮБИМ.

CG: ИЗВИНИ, КОНЕЧНО, Я ПРЕДВЗЯТ, НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВ И БЛАБЛАБЛА, НО Я С НИМ ПРЕДОСТАТОЧНО ЕБСЯ ВО ВСЕХ СМЫСЛАХ, ЧТОБЫ ПОТОМ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ ВЕЗДЕ ЗАБЛОКИРОВАННЫМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕМУ ТАК СИЛЬНО НЕ ХОТЕЛОСЬ ГОВОРИТЬ О СЕБЕ И ПРИЧИНАХ СВОИХ ИДИОТСКИХ ПОСТУПКОВ, ЧТО ОН РЕШИЛ ВСЕ ПЕРЕХЕРИТЬ ОДНИМ ЛЁГКИМ ДВИЖЕНИЕМ. И ЕСЛИ БЫ ЭТО ЕЩЁ В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ, ТАК ВЕДЬ НЕТ, НИХУЯ, ЭТО ЕГО СРАНОЕ ХОББИ. КРУЖОК ВЫХОДНОГО ДНЯ, ДЕТИ, СЕГОДНЯ МЫ ОБОСРЕМСЯ И БУДЕМ НЕСЧАСТНЫ ПО ЭТОМУ ПОВОДУ.

CG: ГОТОВ СПОРИТЬ, ОН СЕЙЧАС СИДИТ И СКОРБНО БУХАЕТ, ДУМАЯ О ТОМ, КАКОЙ ОН КРЕТИН.

CG: И ЭТО ПРАВДА.

CG: ЖИВИ ТЕПЕРЬ С ЭТИМ.

Букет, засушенный чуть раньше, крошится в пыль под твоими пальцами, ты выливаешь в раковину яблочный сок, вызываешь клининг и думаешь переставить мебель.

Ты всегда умел быть один, ты всегда умел уничтожать (собственную) надежду.

Ты просто забыл о том, как это больно.

_Пожинай то, что сеял._

Сегодня я страдаю в одиночестве.

Ты думаешь отправить ему толстовку почтой, но ты слишком слаб.

Fugint d’aquest present

Ты осознанно, разумно и вдумчиво заедаешь нейролептиками транквилизаторы, и твои нейронные связи покинули бы тебя, если могли. Ты заставляешь себя думать о Дэйве, о том, как свет падал на его лицо, подсвечивая резкие черты, и ты всегда целовал его, или касался скулы, и он ловил твою ладонь, чтобы тронуть губами пальцы; о его фотографиях, о том, как по-дурацки началось ваше знакомство: ты хотел прикоснуться к нему с первой секунды; _как много ты него требовал уже тогда_ , о его улыбке, о его сердцебиении под твоей ладонью, о том, как он жмурится на солнце даже в очках, о том, как он любит говорить со своим компьютером, о том, как он нервно прикусывает губы, о том, как он любит упираться лбом в твоё плечо; как ты хотел быть с ним ещё целую жизнь _, а он с тобой - нет_ , как с ним невозможно смотреть фильмы, потому что он комментирует все на свете и заставляет тебя смеяться, _как часто ты сам делал его счастливее? не лги_ , как однажды вы попали на выставку современного искусства и он критиковал все подряд, а потом предложил разлить кофе и накидать туда ложек, выд.ть эт. за арт-об.ект, и т. не с.гласил.я т.лько из-.а эк.лог.и, . ещ. .дн.жд. .ы .стр.т.л. ....

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ты просыпаешься; всё живое из тебя вымыто.

of cold and sharp

"Почему в 21 веке так тяжело расставаться", спрашиваешь ты у собственной пепельницы.

Твои слабости сильнее тебя.

Ты бы хотел ничего о нем не знать ещё пару лет, но ты всего лишь человек, измотанный каждым днём.

Он что-то где-то обновляет, пишет, смеется, и ты думаешь только _"О"._ То, что ты сам ему писал, осталось прочитанным и неотвеченным, или стёртым: ты не хочешь, чтобы он помнил тебя таким, чтобы у него были доказательства существования _такого_ тебя, ты почти ненавидишь себя. Гнев и отчаяние рождают чудовищ. 

_Потому что больше тебе сказать, в общем-то, нечего; любовь мертва, да здравствует любовь._

Это ложь, ты просто боишься любить (его).

Ты боишься, что твоя любовь ему не нужна.

Если он и был счастлив с тобой, то это быстро закончилось, что ты можешь ему дать, крошечный осколок мира?

Ты держался за него; каждый раз, обнимая его, ты чувствовал, что можешь дышать, теперь его нет, и происходит то, что происходило всегда: безобразно растянутое во времени погружение.

Ты недостаточно мертв, чтобы это было заметно сразу, ты недостаточно жив, чтобы быть среди людей, твоя спина вскрыта и зияет чернотой.

Может быть, тебе стоит отрастить волосы.

_oh fuck sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you_

Одеяло очень уютно завернулось так, что прикрывает твое ухо, и тебе мягко и сонно, но если ты не выберешься сегодня из дома, Каркат надерёт тебе задницу, потому что ты прокатил его с встречей уже дважды. Ещё тебе нужно купить корм для рыбы ("полосатый чувачок", почти слышишь ты голос Дэйва, но это тебя уже не беспокоит), и вся эта мучительная необходимость жить в мире, полном обязанностей и ответственности (которые ты сам выбрал) заставляет тебя хмуриться и вздыхать, пока ты плетешься в душ, укладываешь волосы, выбираешь парфюм.

Телефон в глухой темноте спальни вспыхивает ослепительно ярко.

Снова.

И снова.


End file.
